


We Did It

by cosimascully



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Baby!Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosimascully/pseuds/cosimascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time he holds the baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Did It

The Doctor is frozen, wide eyed and speechless, as Rose holds his newborn son out to him.

Little Jamie is so small, so tiny and fragile and _human_ – he can’t quite breathe as he gently takes him into his arms.  Part of him– the part that’s scared to hold him– wants to let Rose cradle their son for a little longer.  She certainly deserves it, after nine months of hormones and body changes, not to mention _labor_ and _giving birth._  But he’s been a dad before– right? He can hold him without hurting him, _can’t he?_

And then Jamie’s in his arms, and he can’t look away. His son– _his son–_ coos at him, waving an arm about, and without thinking, the Doctor catches his tiny, precious fingers, kisses them gently.

“Hello,” he greets him, his heart beating out a quick rhythm.  “Hello Jamie.  I-I’m sure you’ve met Rose– your mum, I mean.  I’m the Doctor.  Weeeell.  Dad would be more fitting, I s’pose.  I’m your dad.”  He makes a nervous sound in the back of his throat. “I’m a bit, um, scared of this, to be honest. But- I want this, I want to do it with you, _for_  you?  ’Cos you’re  _brilliant,_ you are. Absolutely brilliant.”

He glances up at Rose, then, tears shining in his eyes.  “We did it, didn’t we?” she asks, smiling, exhausted, and he takes a step forward, takes her hand in his.

“Yeah.  We did.”  And, he reflects, they’re gonna be doing it, together, for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of questioning my choice of the baby's name, since I don't think they'd name any kids of theirs after past companions, but I couldn't think of anything different. :D


End file.
